


And there comes consquences

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock disagree. Sherlock wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



"You’ve been so awful, horrible, pet." Sherlock growled and a shiver ran down John’s spine, but he didn’t dare speak. He hadn’t been told to speak and he didn’t want to get any more punishment than he had already done. He had already broken several rules and with speaking out and making Sherlock look bad and with the case not being done Sherlock was frustrated. He was furious as well, and it didn’t help that the Yard and accused him of being back on the drugs. He was /not/. And if he was he would be smart enough to be able to hide it from those idiots. 

Another whip was on his arse. It was the riding crop now, and he tried hard not to tense up. He had a ball gag in his mouth, and he was laid and spread across a table, one high enough he could be fucked, but not enough it would be hard to hit him. The punishment had been going on for a little bit, his arse was already rather bruised- so much he wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week. 

"Open up. You’re going to suck me off, then maybe I’ll consider actually fucking you with my cock instead of just a toy…" Sherlock moved to the front, and John whimpered, nodding. "Yes Master. T-Thank you Master." John whispered before he had a thick cock that forced his mouth open with it’s size. With how tall Sherlock was he wasn’t surprised with how well endowed he was. Well at least the first time. He had gotten very used to his size now. 

Then there were footsteps, and Lestrade a few other officers were in the room. “Alright, where are they I know you- Oh.” Lestrade’s eyes widened when he saw John taking Sherlock’s cock in his mouth. John made a muffled sound, but Sherlock smirked, continuing on, glancing at Lestrade. “What do you want, Lestrade, I’m rather busy at the moment.” Sherlock gave a low moan after he finished his sentence rather smoothly. John whimpered, sucking harder. 

"W-Well, I was sure that you were… Back on it… And…" Wasn’t he going to stop? He was just letting himself be sucked off in front of him!

"I’m rather busy at the moment. And I already told you I’m not on drugs." Sherlock stroked over John’s hair, making a small moan escape the smaller man. "Just frustrated with my pet. Been quite out of line." John tried to speak, but he couldn’t and Sherlock pushed more of his cock into his mouth, before with a low moan he came, and John swallowed it, a few drops escaping his mouth and at the corner of his lips. 

"He still needs to be punished more. Did you want a hit? I know he’s been a bit rude to you and your men. I wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to pick something." Sherlock smirked and John pulled slightly at the restraints, testing them. "And Johnny boy, you’re going to be a good boy and take care of the men, aren’t you."


	2. Chapter 2

John swallowed and looked over at Lestrade and his men. He was so embarrassed, but.. He could see some of their lengths through their trousers, them rather hard from that sight, and he could see that some of them were obviously still mad at him for some of his comments. He couldn’t help it! Sherlock had been completely unreasonable about his last punishment -the outfit he made him wear- and that made him irritated and frustrated. And those idiots were making more comments that he didn’t like hearing, so of course he was going to tell them to shut up and bugger off, and things much worse than that.

He felt Sherlock slap his arse, and he hadn’t notice he went back down there. John yelped, and he nodded. “Y-Yes Master. I-I’ll do what you want…” He was already bruised and now he was going to let the men do what they wanted? He heard a devilish chuckle from one of the men, and John shivered. 

"Good boy." He heard Sherlock murmur which made John feel safer. He wouldn’t let him get hurt too badly, even if he was a rather… Well devilish Master. Maybe even a little dark with some of his experiments. But he trusted him. He was his Sherlock. Why would he hurt him? Well too badly anyway. Lestrade was the first man to walk over, his men following behind him, running his hands over his exposed body. He heard Lestrade talking to Sherlock, them mentioning what was already used on his bruising body. Finally Lestrade picked up something not used yet. A cane…? It was wooden, he couldn’t see exactly it was. It was moved over his body making him tremble before it slapped down on his skin. 

He yelped, and Sherlock tutted. “I thought I told you to be quiet, pet.” Sherlock snarled. “Do I need to gag you again?” Sherlock picked up the ring gag instead, slipping at on. John made a muffled a noise and Sherlock chuckled. “There. Now they can fuck that mouth of yours without your mouth being able to speak.” Sherlock tapped John’s face and John looked up at him. 

He felt the cane again, and bucked. Sherlock never really used the cane except one time before. It burned and hurt, but felt… Wow. He tried to say Greg through the gag but he failed, instead he tugged at the restraints of his handcuffs, spreading him out on the table. He could see some of the police undressing and John whimpered and would have spread his legs more if he was able. “Such a slut.” Sherlock murmured, slapping his arse making him jerk forward. “He’s already prepared if you want to fuck him.” Sherlock looked at one of them who was obviously very wanting. Soon a cock was at his entrance and pressing in and John whimpered, his head laid back, whimpering and moaning, even crying out as he was thrusted. Soon one of them was stuffing his cock in his mouth to shut him up, and two was making John pump their cocks with his hands. And he was still being hit with the cane. And… Riding crop? One hit after another, it felt like forever, but there was hot sticky cum inside of him. “He has such a tight little arse. Come try this Johnson.” He heard a deep voice, and the one on his right hand was going to fuck him, just as the one in his mouth came in his mouth, but still made sure some got on his face, the one on the left on purpose got it all on his face. He squirmed slightly, panting, before another cock was in his mouth, and he was being fucked with two cocks, Johnson and… Someone else. He didn’t know who. His legs were shaking and he needed to cum so badly. So very badly. 

"Need to cum, don’t you, pet." Sherlock was growling in his ear, still hitting him and John nodded. "Too bad. Not until we’re through with you and you beg enough." John shook his head, looking up at him. "Oh yes. Who know how long that’ll be? Plenty of toys to play with." John whimpered, and Sherlock took the gag out, smirking. "Like this don’t you? Admit it." John nodded. "Y-Yes, Master, I love it!" John gasped out, feeling himself being stretched out so much with the two cocks inside. "How about next time I make you wear something when we go to the Yard. How about a nice slutty girl outfit to match your shaved body and desperation." Sherlock licked John’s ear and he shook his head. 

"I-I could never-" John shook his head again. "You disobeying again?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow and John’s eyes widened. "No. No of course not. W-Wouldn’t -oh!- want to get punished again…" John’s legs trembled. "So you’ll do it won’t you." Sherlock chuckled as John nodded, his face a dark red. "That’s better." Sherlock watched as the two men came inside of him, him leaking, the others cumming on his chest, him covered in it.

"That’s my good pet."


End file.
